


Doe-eyed Emeralds

by tetsuyacchi



Series: Doe-eyed Emeralds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, NSFW implications, Student!Harry, businessman!marcus, non-magic au, slight flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marcus Flint gets to see Harry Potter for the little minx he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doe-eyed Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me and my friend Alex love MarcusxHarry and feel there isn't enough out there to read so im writing for the both of us, but have been convinced into uploading it here for everyone else too. I hope you enjoy and I'll be doing continuations to this small fic.

Many saw Marcus Flint as a man of anger, and impulsiveness. Although those two were true, all Marcus really wanted was to be listened to and not ridiculed for his unusual looks, in which he knew were not considered attractive, especially to those of superficial taste, in which Marcus was always finding himself around. Just his luck.

These were his thoughts as he stood there, currently in the queue at the coffee shop. He came here a lot, he liked to be able to simply sit in his own company whenever he could, he'd always despised the forced awkward small talk of others.  
Of course Marcus couldn't escape his problems all together, mentally cursing whatever god had stricken him with such poor luck recently. He was currently scrolling through the messages on his phone, his scowl deepening upon reading the hateful messages he was receiving from his ex-girlfriend. For one, he wasn't even interested in women in general, but he despised the woman and only agreed to go out with her due to her reluctant-ness and persistence to accompany him everywhere until he gave in. He knew the witch only wanted him for his money, evident by her constant complaints of Marcus' appearance and personality altogether. He hated admitting to himself that he agreed with her, his gloomy aura becoming deeper in his reluctant self pity.

Deep in his own thoughts, and the frustrated scrolling of his phone, he wasn't aware of someone taking the place behind him in the queue. Upon reaching the end of the witch's constant bragging of her new life and bitching of his failures, he noticed the shining of emerald in the phones reflection. Marcus lifts his phone slightly, making the action look natural and as inconspicuous as possible, although his eagerness- in which he'd strongly deny was brewing within him- thought of these cautions as useless and before he knew it, he had the mysterious emeralds in full view.

The bright green emeralds were eyes, whom belonged to a smaller boy behind him. Marcus instantly recognised how attractive he was, but also had to admit at how breath-taking the boy actually was. The younger man had shaggy black hair, that fell just above those gorgeous eyes. Those particular emeralds wandered around, taking in all the scenery and studying the coffee shop inquisitively.  
Marcus is taken out of his enchantment of the boy upon his phone vibrating from within his tight grasp. The witch had replied. He sighed audibly and reluctantly went back to reading over the phones contents. His enthusiasm for the action seeping with bitterness and distaste. Marcus glared furiously at his messages, the witch actually had the audacity to accuse him of being unfaithful to her during their relationship. Marcus scowled with disgust at the word 'relationship', thinking of her and that word together made him shiver in revulsion. As much as he hated the witch, he would have never cheated on her, he wouldn't do that to anyone, even her.  
Marcus' small falter- this being his absolutely futile attempt at even thinning of the woman civilly- was immediately washed away upon the next text he read from the she-devil herself.

\----

Harry had been looking over Marcus' shoulder for some time by now, after first walking into the coffee shop and taking his place behind the unknown man, he saw the deep frown on the elders face. Everyone always commented how Harry had an annoying complex in which he felt the need to help people whenever he saw possible, and in this particular case, Harry didn't mind his inner self telling him to help, as he, for the first time, actually studied the man in front of him, or as much as he could see. The man was quite unusual looking, but oddly attractive. He had a huge build, making him look much older than Harry guessed he must have been. Harry bit his lip, the guy was really attractive, in fact harry would even go as far as saying he was kind of beautiful, in a unique, manly way. Harry internally blushed, cringing at his previous thoughts on the stranger in front of him.

By this point, Harry had already figured the man was texting an ex of some sort, this clear from the mention of a relationship of some kind. The fact that refused to leave Harrys mind, which was filling him with excitement and hope was the small fact that the man was clearly talking to an ex. 'Ex' being the key word.  
He continued to read the texts, Harry knew what he was doing was wrong and intrusive but he found he couldn't care when it came to knowing this mysterious man before him. Harrys conflict of morals was soon stopped upon the text he read that appeared on Marcus' phone. The message read,  
"Yes well, you always were a hellion when it came to your preferences, find yourself a man willing to put up with that." Before harry could sense his better judgement and stop himself, a snicker escaped his slightly parted mouth.

\---

Marcus had only a moment to take in the insult from the witch before he found himself turning around, becoming face to face with those green eyes, those in which belonged to the snicker he heard only seconds ago. Clearly the boy had read that last message.  
Marcus was momentarily frozen in place, looking directly into those eyes, they were so capturing and alluring, the eyes were surrounded by an aura, that similar to a siren, those in which lured in their prey with their beauty. Marcus momentarily thought how those eyes would look even closer, a slight sheen of sweat dripping right above them from the boys brows. How those eyes would look begging for release from beneath him. Marcus, suddenly cursing himself for losing to his perverted thoughts so easily, quickly pulled away from the doe eyed boy.  
Said boy suddenly adorned a faint red blush spreading across his cheeks, scratching the back of his head. He also pulled away, apologising profusely. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I wasn't trying to be rude, I just-" the younger boy spoke the words like a worried lamb, Marcus thought, one whom was anxiously backing away from its prey. Marcus inwardly sighed, he'd scared the younger boy. He went to assure the frightened boy that it was alright, when Marcus saw the change. As the boy went on, Marcus could see the smaller boy stopping and thinking for a few seconds, before upturning his head and suddenly gaining a confident smirk,  
"But fuck, that was a great insult", he then continued by taking all of Marcus in, from head to toe, deliberately slowly to prove his point, "and I must agree with them, i can see you liking to cause mischief."

Marcus was momentarily shocked, not only by the statement, but the sudden change in the boys aura. He continued to look on, questioning how this young, innocent looking boy had turned into this now present cheeky little minx, and honestly, it was a bloody turn on.  
Merlin was it a turn on.  
Marcus quickly latched onto the boys intent, and what he was clearly trying to imply, turning to return the smirk. "You don't even know the half of it." he finished with a lift of his left brow, letting the younger boy understand the true meaning of the gesture, accompanying his smirk that now lay devilishly on his face.

\---

Harry was almost frothing at the mouth with lust, not only was this guy bloody good looking, but he'd also immediately caught onto Harry's thought trail and continued to play along. Harry loved to play with people, he thrived on the back and forth of a debate, in which Harry really didn't care if he lost or won, but the game was fun no less, but most people found his taunting a turn off, or as Harry had found out more than enough times, the others were simply not cunning enough to catch onto his mischievous nature.

\---

"-ir? sir?" Marcus quickly turned to glare at whoever had interrupted the lust driven war the two were currently sharing with looks and smirks, until he realised he was at the front of the queue and the receiver of his glare was the barista asking for his order. Marcus lessened his intense look, only slightly, to mumble out the incoherent mumble of "coffee. black"  
He turned to look at the younger minx only to realise the boy was leaning over the counter smiling at the barista and asking her for the creamiest most chocolate drink they had, with sprinkles! Marcus inwardly smiled at the childishness of the boy that only moments ago was battling him within their game of cunning and lust. Marcus was only pulled from his current thoughts of the mysterious, alluring boy whom he'd met only moments ago when said boy turned and pointed at Marcus, declaring with a wink,

"Oh, and he's paying, also, my names harry."


End file.
